mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ixtab
Durante la conquista española de Yucatán (1527-1546), Ix Tab o Ixtab ("Mujer cuyo trabajo implica el uso de una cuerda") era la diosa maya indígena del suicidio por ahorcamiento. Teniendo la función de psicopompo, acompañaría a los suicidas al cielo. No se conocen representaciones certeras de Ixtab. Fuentes La única descripción de la diosa aparece en la llamada "Relación de las cosas de Yucatán" del inquisidor español del siglo XVI Diego de Landa: |Relación de las cosas de Yucatán}} Más allá de esta descripción, solo una descripción breve y confusa en el Libro Chilam Balam de Tizimin y en el Códice Pérez, en un contexto de caos, sufrimiento y ahorcamientos: "Suspendían a Ix Tab de sus manos", o, alternativamente, "Ix Tab los suspendía de sus manos".Reyes-Foster and Kangas 2016: 9 Comparación Ix Tab es la forma femenina de ah tab "verdugo",Ciudad Real 2001: 55 concretamente el que ahorca. La función de Ix Tab como una verdugo benévola derivaría de una asociación básica con los cepos.cf. Reyes-Foster and Kangas 2016: 19-20 Landa menciona a la deidad de la caza Ah Tabay ("entrampadora" o "engañadora"), posiblemente un patrón de cazar con cepos, incluyendo los que suspenden a sus presas en el aire. Los animales levantados por tales cepos se encuentran representado en los códices de Dresde y Madrid, con el códice de Madrid (MC45c) personificando a una de estas trampas como una deidad de la caza masculina. Ix Tab podía considerarse como una forma femenina especializada de esa deidad, atrayendo a la presa humana a la horca personificada por ella. Los suicidas colocando libremente su cabeza en el "cepo" (incitados, quizás, por un sueño) podían verse consagrándose a sí mismos a ella. Por otra parte, el Xtabay del folclore contemporaneo es una seductora demonio que "atrapa" o "engaña" a sus presas humanas masculinas para enloquecerlas y destruirlas.Thompson 1970: 309 Códice de Dresde thumb|La imagen del códice de Dresde que se considera una representación de Ixtab. La imagen del códice de Dresde (DC53b) De una mujer muerta con una cuerda en torno al cuello y suspendida de una barra celestial se considera a menudo, sin mayores pruebas, como una representación de Ix Tab. Sin embargo, dado que la imagen aparece en una sección dedicada a los eclipses de Sol y Luna,Thompson 1972: 71-77 podría haber sido usada para simbolizar un eclipse lunar y sus funestas consecuencias para las mujeres, que estaban íntimamente asociadas con la diosa lunar. Como posible invención Se ha afirmado que los mayas prehispánicos no tenían una diosa del suicido o una narrativa significativa de suicidio por ahorcamiento.Reyes-Foster and Kangas 2016 Originalmente, Ix Tab pudo ser tan solo una diosa de la caza.Reyes-Foster and Kangas 2016: 19 Actualmente, la sensacionalista idea de un "culto de Ix Tab" parece ser invocado por los medios populares yucatecos para mostrar el suicidio como un problema indígena, dado que Yucatán tiene un nivel de suicidios mas de dos veces superior al de México.Reyes-Foster and Kangas 2016: 5-6 Referencias Bibliografía *Ciudad Real, Antonio de, Calepino maya de Motul. Edited by René Acuña. Plaza y Valdés 2001. *Reyes-Foster, Beatriz M., and Rachael Kangas, “Unraveling Ix Tab: Revisiting the “Suicide Goddess” in Maya Archaeology”. Ethnohistory 63-1 (2016):1-27. *J.E.S. Thompson, Maya History and Religion. University of Oklahoma Press, Norman 1970. *J.E.S. Thompson, A Commentary on the Dresden Codex. American Philosophical Society, Philadelphia 1972. Categoría:Diosas mayas